creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:~Angel Wings~
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Creativity Unleashed Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi nice job with the wiki angel! Don't be another sparrowsong though... Do I get admin rights? AuRon Ultionem abiectio 01:22, March 6, 2011 (UTC) eh, better start spreading the word! AuRon Ultionem abiectio 01:27, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Are you the Admin?If you are can you change the text color? The yellow color is hurting my eyes. Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 07:18, March 6, 2011 (UTC) thnks Angel Wings ....Sorry for troubling you.Can we post any story about anything at all?Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 08:03, March 6, 2011 (UTC) 'Ello there! Veni, Vidi, Incendit 08:46, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, also, I has question: Can I write about mythology, as long as it isn't something that's already in a fandom? Veni, Vidi, Incendit 08:53, March 6, 2011 (UTC) 104 edits already?! my my daf, you have been a busy bee haven't cha? AuRon Ultionem abiectio 22:14, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yola!!! I joined! :P Now edit the NS timeline. Mrs. Rebecca Morinozuka 22:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I am going to write a story. It is going to be about a girl that gets sucked into another world through a mirror and has to find a way out. I need help on the title. TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 07:00, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I saw the link to this wiki on PJOFF wiki and wow nice job! Btw, how many users are on this? Moodle "Arise, arise, Riders of Théoden! Fell deeds awake: Fire and slaughter! Spear shall be shaken, shield be splintered, a sword-day, a red day, ere the sun rises! Ride now, ride now! Ride to Gondor", King Theoden's speech to his troops 12:32, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm so spreading word of this wiki on every wiki I know, there are at least 8 I am a member on. That was me in the above message. Moodle Iris Message me here 20:37, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Yay! People are now on this wiki!!!! I went here about 2-3 hrs ago and there was no one. That was me up there. Moodle Iris Message me here 23:50, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh thanks for the information..Tosia ni....xiexie....Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 01:11, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hamster balls!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOLXD x infinity Sure, but I can't until I get back home, which'll be the day after St. Patty's. Veni, Vidi, Incendit 17:15, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Tuh, I did, and atleast I didn't make them. I didn't click on them and make a page...TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 03:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Would you mind, if I used some of the pictures of Elfirmah for the planet in The CC Chronicles? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 22:56, March 18, 2011 (UTC) *grumpy face* Fineeeee. Yeah fine. TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 22:59, March 18, 2011 (UTC) *Holds hands up.* Cross my heart, hope to die.TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 23:01, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank chu! Muwah ha ha ha! Whos stealing whos language now? XD TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 23:13, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I follow the practice of Ohm. TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 23:18, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Ohm: Peace, harmony, bliss, Ohm Ohm tis on my bracelet...TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 23:32, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Testing (#2) Testing, testing Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 05:32, March 20, 2011 (UTC) you welcomed me on another wiki too...anyway thanks[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 19:22, March 20, 2011 (UTC) pjo fanfic wiki[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 19:24, March 20, 2011 (UTC) lol[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 19:26, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ok[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods''']] 19:27, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Um, how do you make a profile thing? And a logo? TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 01:59, March 23, 2011 (UTC)